Winged Harmony
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: This is a MLP fan fiction, but on a "Anime Magical Girl genre" level (all characters are humans). Honey Withers and her friends possess a power that allows them to transform, but it's not enough to defeat the evil rising up against them. They need the Elements of Harmony if the are ever to stop the dark forces completely, and save the earth from total destruction.


"What's going on?!" I cried, looking at the glittering substance that shimmered around me. I was covered, no, drenched in a soft pink light and drowning in a pale yellow glitter, or that's at least how I felt. Nothing else was visible to me, and as I spoke, my voice echoed as if I were alone in a large empty room with nothing for the sound waves of my voice to bounce off of. But I wasn't alone. There were four other girls with me two seconds ago! I was sure of it! I didn't know them per say, but I knew they were there. One moment, they're there, and then the next I felt like I was levitating off the ground. Since I'm seriously spooked by heights, this was not boding well for me. Just the thought of being away from the ground was freaking me out. Maybe that was it! Maybe it was a mind over matter thing! My parents did always tell me it was the thought that counted, but I never knew what it actually meant, until now.

"Ok, Honey, just imagine your on the ground," I thought to myself. "You're safe, and on the ground, safe and on the ground..."

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. I felt like I had just gotten whiplash or something from waking up from that strange dream I had.

I relaxed a little, letting my hands rest in my lap. I looked at my surroundings as I often do when I'm thinking, and happened upon my alarm clock.

"7:39..." I said absently to myself. I looked around some more and laid back on the mountain of pillows that laid at the head of my bed. I closed my eyes and snuggled under my sheets to try and catch a few more Z's when I remembered something.

"It's 7:39...ON A SCHOOL MORNING!" I jumped out of bed like a rocket was about to come in contact with the side of my house and ran around the room like a chicken with my head cut off. I go to an all girls school, and since everyone who attends wears the same plain white dress shirt, boring skirt, and sweater vest, I like to stay original and make the not so stylish uni chic by accessorizing! I ran to my closet and pulled out my soft yellow knee high socks with pink polka dots on them, and my florescent pink buckle down ankle boots. After putting them on and brushing my hair, I ran to my dresser and grabbed two matching hair ties, along with four bobby-pins, which I proceeded to stick in my mouth, freeing my hands to put my hair into my usual bow bun.

"Honey!" A familiar voice called from down stairs.

"Just a minute Mom!" My shout was muffled due to the three remaining bobby-pins that I still held in my mouth.

"Hurry up or your going to be late!" My mom called up to me.

"I'll be right down!" I assured, putting the finishing touches on my master piece of a hairstyle. As I ran out of my bedroom, I grabbed my book bag, and my favorite florescent pink béret. My school doesn't really care about accessories as much as they do with actual clothes, so my florescent pinks and polka dotted socks don't bother them.

I ran down the stairs at lighting speed, and made my way to the kitchen. My mom was calmly stirring something that smelled like dying skunk or something equally horrible when I entered the kitchen, so I had another motive to get out as quickly as possible. Before leaving, I grabbed a some what burnt piece of cinnamon toast and looked at the clock as I shoved it in my mouth. 7:54.

"Crap!" I managed with a full mouth. "I'm gonna be late!" I hugged my mom and darted for the door. "Bye, Mom, love you!"

Slamming the door behind me, I raced down the drive way and headed for school. On the way there, I have to pass through a small mall like area, that's really only a row of adorable boutiques, candy stores, café's, salons, and one hotel called Sweet Suites. It's like a hotel and café in one. Ever since I moved here its been like, my dream to work their! They have the best French desserts! Come to think of it, all their food is great!

As I made my way through the peaceful and quiet area, I noticed a new building on the block next to my favorite boutique. I had been down this street hundreds of times whether it was for shopping or for eating or for a festival parade and I had never seen it there before. I ran over and looked at the giant blue and orange sign that sat on top of the building.

"Okay OJ?" I read the sign aloud, not really knowing what to think about it. "I love orange juice, but why would there be an orange juice shop in the middle of the shopping square?"

My phone started to beep. "Oh no! I totally forgot about the time!" I ran off again, without any distractions this time. "Maybe I'll come back later..." I said to myself as I ran down the street and came up to my school's front lawn.


End file.
